


Reunion after The Climb

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perspective of Oliver and Felicity reunion after his mid season "Death"</p><p>For Arrow Summer Rewatch: Week SIXTEEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity POV

He’s alive, he’s really alive, it’s not a figure on her imagination she’s watching the footage. It’s him.

“Well Felicity, you were right.” Diggle was standing just by her chair in the lair.

“Yes, she was, but where is he? The Arrow suite’s here.”

Roy was right where was he? The only thing they saw were bread crumbs he left behind, in the lair, in the streets. Felicity was running a traffic cam search but it was going nowhere.

“Sorry that I didn’t come by sooner.”

His voice almost startle her, she was so focus on the screens. She saw him but her eyes had deceive her so many times this past few weeks, she saw him so many times this last weeks and it was all an illusion. That she had touch to hold him in her arms.

He welcomed her into his arms. A wave of relief fill her, he was really there, safe, back to her. His death was the illusion. All the pain and angst left her body in a swirl of emotions she barely control.

“I’m okay.” He whisper in her hear.

It wasn’t, it still wasn’t okay, she needed him to hold her just for a bit more time as her world shifted back to how it should be. But she couldn’t hold him anymore, Diggle was already asking about what happen and she had to let him go.

She witness the word exchange between Oliver, Diggle and Roy in a dreaming state. Oliver was there in the foundry alive and she was just reveling in it, taking him in.

Oliver was talking about Ra’s al-Ghul. 

“Merlyn and I are working on that.”

No… the word scream high on her head. No. Definitely not. She must have hear wrong, her Oliver would never get in bed with Malcolm Merlyn.

“I’m sorry. For a second there it sounded like you said Merlyn.”

“I need to know how to defeat Ra’s. Merlyn has the knowledge.”

She couldn’t believe it. Did he forgot all Malcolm had done?

“Merlyn is a monster, You’re in this situation. Thea’s in this situation because of him”

“Felicity ju…”

She couldn’t control herself she couldn’t let him finish. He would try to convince her, to change her mind, she knew the truth about Merlyn she wasn’t going to change her opinion about him.

“No. Just a few hours ago I stood right here and I swore there was no way you would ever agree to work with Malcom Merlyn, ever. I guess I was wrong about everything.” 

Something happen to Oliver the time he was gone and not just the nearly dying part. This was not her Oliver, she didn’t knew this Oliver standing right there in front of her, looking right into her eyes.

“I need some air. I’m glad your not dead” 

She had to leave it was too painful. All had been an illusion, a horrid one. She led herself to believe Oliver was back. Back to Starling. Back to his family, to his friends. Back to her. This wasn’t her Oliver, she didn’t know this Oliver he was a stranger, worst, she wasn’t sure she wanted to have anything to do with that man inside the lair.

“Felicity.”

She could hear his footsteps while he walk up to her.

“I need some air really means I don’t want to talk. Right now”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Maybe you can be a little more specific. For letting us believe you were dead? For weeks? Or for abandoning every principle you claim to have by getting to bed with Malcolm Merlyn?”

He took a step forward but she took a step back keeping the distance. If he touch her she would fall to pieces. If he touch her she would break in his arms and cry. If he touch her he would feel like her Oliver and she would follow him. She couldn’t follow him, the path he had chosen was too dark.

“That’s not why your upset.”

“While you were gone for almost… a month I allow myself to fantasize to dream that maybe… just maybe… Merlyn was wrong. That you were alive. That you would come back, And that when you did you would be different. That almost dying would give you a new perspective on life, that you would just DO things differently.”

“Things between us you mean.”

“Before you left the last thing you said to me was that you love me. Now your back and the first thing you tell me is you’re working with the man who turn your sister - a woman you suppose to love - in to a killer, who killed a woman you used to love. I don’t want to be a woman that you love.”

She could see the pain she was inflicting on him and feel the pain she was inflicting on herself. It hurt but she had to protect herself, as she did all her life, until Oliver show her that she wasn’t alone. Now he was proving himself wrong, she had to go back to stand up and protect herself.

She walk away her heart again in pieces, her soul again devastated. Her Oliver had died, what remain was a shell with someone who’s reasoning evade her and was on a path she couldn’t follow.


	2. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perspective of Oliver and Felicity reunion after his mid season "Death"
> 
> For Arrow Summer Rewatch: Week SIXTEEN

He could hear Dig and Roy voices but not hers as he came down the stairs. He walk into a familiar scene; Felicity sitting in front of the computers with the two man, one on either side.

He was uncertain about the welcome he was going to get. It had been weeks since he was gone.

“Sorry that I didn’t come by sooner. Just wanted to check in on Thea.”

All is doubts suddenly at bay has Felicity jump from her chair and into his arms. The pain he felt as her body crush into his and pressed on the wound on his abdomen was greatly supplanted by the joy of having her in his arms. He wanted to stay there forever but he couldn’t. He, had to step away. He wasn’t good enough for her and giving himself the luxury of lingering in her arms would turn the pain of letting her go even more excruciating.

“I’m okay.”

He eased her off his arms reluctantly. And turn to Diggle.

“Merlyn told us you were killed.”

He was, for a moment he was dead. He had the clear memory of his dying moment. Felicity’s image full of light in is mind, as he fell. But not even death wanted him. Not even death was willing to take him away from all the pain and suffering. Maseo came and he and Tatsu brought him back to life.

“I was close. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out sooner I wasn’t exactly in a cell service area.”

“You kept the city together.” he gave Dig a hand shake. Same with Roy. “Save the Glades. Well done”

He saw the blade on the table. Covered in his blood. He reached for it without touching.

“It’s a gift from Malcolm Merlyn he went looking for you.”

“It’s Ra’s Al-Ghul’s. Right?”

“Yep”

It was Ra’s al-Ghul’s but now it was here, it was his. Baptized by his blood he earn the right to call it his even if, in that moment, he couldn’t touch it. The wound remind him of its power.

“So what we gone a do about him? If he finds out about Thea…”

“Merlyn and I are working on that.”

He crossed his arms in a defensive stance. They would oppose his decision he could already hear Diggle’s voice in his head.

But it was just in his head for the voice that echoed the lair was Felicity’s not Diggle’s, and it took him of guard.

“I’m sorry. For a second there it sounded like you said Merlyn.”

“I need to know how to defeat Ra’s. Merlyn has the knowledge.”

They had to understand. She had to understand. Only the student could hope to defeat the master. To have any chance of success against Ra’s. He needed to learn how to defeat him from one of the many LoA members and there was only one that loved Thea and would help him keep her safe.

“Merlyn is a monster. You’re in this situation. Thea’s in this situation because of him”

He glimpse at Diggle for support but to no avail. He clearly stand by Felicity’s.

He need her to understand, he need her to stand by him, by his side.

“Felicity its…”

“No. Just a few hours ago I stood right here and I swore there was no way you would ever agree to work with Malcolm Merlyn, ever. I guess I was wrong about everything.”

She wasn’t, she wasn’t wrong, she was right he would never work with Malcolm but this was an extreme situation and it call for extreme measures.

He could see her pain has his own pain grew more than he ever thought possible. She doubted him, for the first time since they met she didn’t believe in him and it cut deeper than the blade on the table behind him.

“I need some air. I’m glad you’re not dead.”

The words almost escape is notice entangled as he was in deep suffering.

Felicity left  upset with him, hurt by him, it was going to be hard to get her back but he had to try, so he follow her outside.

“Felicity.”

“I need some air really means I don’t want to talk. Right now”

She keep moving forward, away from him. Please stop the words scream in his head but he didn’t have the right to say them to her.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Maybe you can be a little more specific. For letting us believe you were dead? For weeks? Or for abandoning every principle you claim to have by getting to bed with Malcolm Merlyn?”

He need to get close, to touch her. He could make her understand if only he could get to her so he took a step forward. To his utter shock she took a step back. Effectively refusing any contact. His heart shatter into a million pieces, he realize she was already out of his reach, still close enough to hurt him but far enough for him not to be able to touch. The Felicity that had hold him tight a few minutes ago was gone.

“That’s not why you’re upset.”

“While you were gone for almost… a month I allow myself to fantasize to dream that maybe… just maybe… Merlyn was wrong. That you were alive. That you would come back, And that when you did you would be different. That almost dying would give you a new perspective on life, that you would just DO things differently.”

Like him she hoped for more, dream of more. But he couldn’t ruin her life, he want her to have all the good happy things out of life that he was too broken to give her.

“Things between us you mean.”

“Before you left the last thing you said to me was that you love me. Now your back and the first thing you tell me is you’re working with the man who turn your sister - a woman you suppose to love - in to a killer, who killed a woman you used to love. I don’t want to be a woman that you love.”

On top of the mountain he thought Ra’s al-Ghul had hurt him, now he knew that the blade that cut trough him was nothing. Felicity had just ripped his heart out and it hurt so much more.


End file.
